A moving, shooting, video recording, human-appearing combat training machine comprising of three major components referred to as the mobile base unit, the target body and an unattached control system is provided. The base unit has a chassis plate driven by a plurality of motors and a plurality of wheel assemblies within an exterior armor which protects internal components of the chassis from projectile impacts. The target body mounts to an extension plate affixed to the underside of the chassis plate of the base unit, creating an overall human appearing subject that moves in varying directions. The combat training machine returns fire by shooting projectiles while recording video for training analysis.
Attempts have been made to provide real-life combat training exercises and machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,981 to Gibson discloses a moving target system for defensive training having an elongated ground-based track defining a track axis, a trolley operable to move along the track, the trolley having a target support facility, a driver operable to move the trolley along the track, and the target facing in a direction angularly offset from perpendicular to the track axis. The target support facility may be operable to fall from a vertical position when the trolley reaches an end of the track. There may be an actuator operably connected to the driver to initiate movement of the trolley when actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,779 to Muehle et al. discloses weapons training range having a simulated weapons use scenario including return fire. A microprocessor selects branches from a multi-branch program and causes an image projector to project sub-scenarios on a display screen visible to a participant. In response to the sub-scenarios, the participant fires at projected threats. Return fire simulators positioned behind the display screen return fire toward the participant. Obstructions are placed in the weapons range to provide cover for the participant. A video camera and X-Y position sensor identify the X-Y location of the participant and try to detect exposed portions of the participant. Based upon the identified X-Y location and any detected exposed portions, the microprocessor aims the return fire simulators to provide simulated return fire. To simulate real world aiming, the microprocessor induces time-based and response-based aiming errors. Additionally, the microprocessor may aim the return fire simulators at objects in the participation zone to produce deflected fire that may also strike the participant. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,254 also to Muehle et al. is a continuation of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,779 patent and provides further inventive steps.
U.S. Patent Publication No.: 20070105070 to Trawick discloses an electromechanical soldier equipped with standard armament, reconnoiter and data gathering equipment replaces soldiers, police officers and the like in dangerous, and life-threatening situations. The soldier may be equipped with interchangeable weapon systems coupled to a chassis. The chassis rotates the weapons in a 360 degree manner while the altitude of the weaponry may be raised and lowered. A global positioning system may be included for location and control by a remote operator. The soldier may be equipped with omni and vertical direction view cameras for performing surveillance and target acquisition. It may be equipped with titanium armor for withstanding attacks. The chassis is equipped with wheels for maneuvering it across rough terrain and stairs. It may be programmed with facial, voice and other such recognition systems. Duplex communications is provided between the soldier and a remote operator for providing operating instructions and real-time data.
However, these patents fail to provide a combat training exercise which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. More specifically, these patents fail to disclose a training device and method wherein an officer may fire live rounds at a moving target. A need therefore exists for an improved combat training exercise which simulates a live combat or real-life officer shooting situation.